Chucky and Tiffany movie 4: Jennifer's great adventure
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: There's Chucky and Tiffany movie 4 and this is another adventure but this time it's Jennifer's adventure to Halliburton. And a new character has come in...Glenda! so please read 1, 2 and 3 before this one. If you haven't read 3 of the Chucky and Tiffany movie stories yet.


**There's Chucky and Tiffany movie 4 and this is another adventure but this time it's Jennifer's adventure to Halliburton. And a new character has come in...Glenda! so please read 1, 2 and 3 before this one. If you haven't read 3 of the Chucky and Tiffany movie stories yet.**

_Chucky and his gang talking flash backs_

_"Why did you do this for us Ms Crisp?"_

_"You didn't have to do that."_

_"Belle will you marry me?."_

_"Yes I will Wesley."_

_"Relax dad, I can do this."_

_"They're sure are great names."_

_"Yeah, if I met Ms Crisp. She would do nice things for us."_

_"Because Chucky and Tiffany, you've been Belle's friends. And friendship is the greatest thing."_

It was around March and things were going crazy after a few months later after Chucky and his gang got a dog named Ace who is still growing bigger each day.

"Ok when I need Chucky to take the dog for a walk today, and Tiffany's in charge of the house while I'm gone." Wesley said.

"So, are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine Belle, relax."

"Bye Wesley, see you next week from your parents." Belle said as she shut the door and went to a bathroom to throw up.

"What's wrong with Belle you guys?"

"I don't know."

"Whatever it is, she's sounding very sick." Joan said.

"We'll ask her about it."

"Or, maybe she'll tell us."

"Ok guys, it's been 5 weeks when I hid this news from you guys. Wesley knows and I didn't had time to tell you guys."

"What is Belle going to say?"

"I have to clue dad."

"So, I'm pregnant." Belle said as Belle's friends were shocked.

"What?" Chucky asked.

"Oh my." Tiffany gasped.

"Oh my god." Redman said.

"Wow." Glen said.

"Oh my gosh." Jennifer said.

"That's amazing Belle." Joan said.

"Pregnant?"

"Belle is having a baby?"

"Yes I am, I'm 7 weeks pregnant."

"That's wonderful Belle!" Tiffany said as she and her gang all gave Belle a hug.

"You and Wesley are going to be parents."

"Yes I know we are."

"You're pregnant with Wesley's baby?" Jennifer asked "Awwww, I'm so happy for you Belle."

"So are you finding out, if you're having a boy or a girl?"

"Yes I am, but don't tell Wesley."

"Why not tell him?" Joan asked.

"I want to keep this a secret, so don't tell Wesley when I find out."

"Ok, when you find out what you're having. We're zip our lips, and not tell him." Redman said.

"Good, now go back to what you were doing."

Meanwhile

"Jennifer, you and your friends have seen and do what you do all the time?"

"Yep, sick with us Redman."

"And we'll show you of what we do, isn't this great?"

"What are you doing Redman?" Jennifer asked.

"Nothing, just wondering what you two girls with Chucky, Glen and Tiffany do." Redman replied.

"We'll both show you how to do what we love to do, it's easy really."

_Jennifer: It's not so hard to be like me, you just start in be eating messy._

_Joan: You get cake on your face; then roll around in dirt, rugs, slurp and burp._

_Jennifer: Eat apples for later, sleep in bed and play in the water. Lying on the floor and just relax like we do most of our free time._

_Redman: "Hey girls, this is fun."_

_Jennifer: Run through the yards every morning, then jump in a lake._

_Joan: Down the hill, jump for a spill. But WC means this way of telling someone, who cares._

_Jennifer: It's not so hard to be like me._

_Redman: And one day I'll be married to a women, I'll be a dad and have kids just like Jennifer does. When the sun comes; up on me, I'll be a girl's friend as always before._

_Redman, Jennifer and Joan: With fighting our way through makes things better, just like me, me and you._

_Joan: If you want to be like Jennifer, start doing this fun thing; like we always do. Inside this pile of mud start digging, here Redman we'll show you._

_(Joan and Jennifer digging in mud)_

_(Redman digging in mud)_

_Joan: Not bad Redman. If you want to roll around and get covered in dirt, muddy dirty it's fun of all time._

_Redman: And it doesn't hurt_

_Jennifer: If you want to be like me, it isn't hard. Me and Joan knows._

_Redman: I'm gonna watch and do, just like you girls do._

_Joan: We'll have fun, make about. To be like Jennifer I'll be falling out._

_Redman, Joan and Jennifer: Most of all I'll be with you, we'll be friends to the end. Most of all I'll be a friend to you._

Meanwhile in the pool Tiffany, Chucky and Glen were swimming in the pool.

"Hey guys."

"Hey you three." Redman said as he saw Belle carrying a new doll in the pool.

"Who is that doll?"

"I have no clue Chucky, whatever it is we're finding out."

"Chucky and Tiffany, I've did some magic and this is a new doll that you'll love. This is Glenda, your new daughter."

"I didn't know that we have a daughter." Chucky said.

"I fought I didn't have one, I fought I just had Glen." Tiffany replied.

"I made her with my magic."

"Why?"

"Tell us why Belle."

"Why did you do this for us Belle?" Tiffany asked.

"Because couple years after Glen was born, I knew that you didn't have a daughter. So I fought I would make you one, with my magic."

"Thanks Belle."

"Yes a sister, thank you Belle." Glen said as everyone gave Belle a hug.

"You're welcome you guys, I knew that I'll have friends just like you guys are."

"Hello sister, I'm Glen."

"Hey brother, I'm Glenda."

"You're beautiful." glen replied.

"So do you."

"Glen and Glenda really love each other, look at that Chucky." Tiffany awwed.

"Yeah, they'll be great siblings."

"I'm sure they will Chucky."

"So what do you wanna play?"

"I would like to swim." Glenda said as she jumped in the pool "Come on and swim with me Glen!"

"Ok then, here I come."

"They really are going to get along."

"When my baby is born." Belle started.

"Or more, is you're having twins." Tiffany added.

"Thanks for telling me that, in case if I find out if I'm having twins."

Meanwhile at night

"Ok Glenda, you'll be sleeping on top of your brother on your new bunk bed."

"Thanks mom and dad."

"Your welcome Glenda, and good night."

"Night mom and dad." Glenda replied as Chucky turned off the lights and he and Tiffany lefted their two children to rest.

"Glen?"

"What is it Glenda?"

"You're my best brother."

"Thanks Glenda, and you're the best sister." Glen replied.

"That's sweet of you Glen."

"Night Glenda."

"Night Glen."

end of chapter 1


End file.
